Dillon
Subject D-44, nicknamed Dillon, is the [[Black Ranger|'Ranger Operator Series Black']] of the Ranger Operators. His operation number is five. Retroactively, he is also referred to as the RPM Black Ranger or Black RPM Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. Character History He is a complete mystery, even to himself. He suffers from amnesia, and as a result, he doesn't know his real name. "Dillon" is a name he came up for himself after being pestered about his identification. It is known that Dillon has internal Venjix Hardware of at least Generation 7 caliber that boosts his physical capabilities to superhuman levels, though he doesn't know how it got there. It has been mentioned that he was part of a Venjix program that creates Venjix bot-human hybrids. He carries a key-operated, musical pocket watch that seems very sentimental to him. He is gruff, aloof and somewhat withdrawn—a bit of a loner amongst his peers. Despite all of this, he doesn't hesitate to help his teammates and has, specifically for Ziggy and Summer, verbally defended them. Road to Corinth At the beginning of the story, Dillon was found wandering in the wastelands trying to find his way to Corinth City, occasionally being ambushed by Grinders. While trying to figure out his location, he encounters Ziggy attempting to hijack his car. After a few minutes of negotiating, Dillion allowed Ziggy to direct him to Corinth City. Through Dillon's skills and explosive devices, the two were able to make it past the Venjix barricade and into the city. However, Dillon was quickly discovered to have internal Venjix hardware, and they were both apprehended and taken to prison. Some of the inmates were about to attack Ziggy, but Dillon stepped in and saved his life in a rather impressive display of augmented strength and reflexes. Fade to Black After saving Ziggy, the guards put Dillon in chains upon discovering what he was capable of. The Ranger Operators, after observing video footage of the prison fight and also needing to activate Series Black, made him an offer to join them. After initially scoffing at the idea, Dillon later agreed to become Ranger Operator Series Black if they accepted the condition that Ziggy also be released from prison. Despite this, however, he still had some issues with the duties given to him, and only ironed them out once he came to terms with what he would be protecting. Ranger Black There are some notable similarities in personality between Dillon and Tenaya 7. Dillon has a rebellious side, often criticizing and talking sarcastically to Doctor K, similar to Tenaya's defiance of Venjix. He also has developed something of a rivalry with Scott, due to their very similarly stubborn and dominating personalities. The two are often seen trying to outdo one another, especially when it comes to their cars. Despite this, Dillon holds some level of respect towards Scott as a leader. Dillon occasionally experiences cryptic dreams involving his origins—dreams in which the melody from his pocket watch and an unknown, blind girl seem to play a role. Thus far, the dreams have been too unclear for him to understand anything beyond what he sees, though, as time goes on, he seems to remember more which enables him to make more sense out of them. When an attack bot from a particular dream—-the Sat Bot (the one that took his memory)--shows up in Corinth, it mysteriously refers to him as Subject D-44. Being the only key to remembering who he is, Dillon does his best to not harm it despite the havoc it causes throughout the city. He eventually agrees to destroy it, deciding that, while he can't remember his past, he now has new memories with his teammates. During the fight, the bot activated a virus in Dillon's arm that will slowly spread through his inner mechanics, causing them to grow until they take him over completely. Doctor K says there is no cure. Venjix intends to use this virus to eventually bring Dillon under its control. Quest for Answers After undergoing hypnotherapy, he discovers memories of an area called Kenmore located in Omega City, evacuated after the first Venjix attack. The Rangers soon go out to the abandoned city to investigate. Unfortunately, it is soon discovered that this was implanted into his memory to lure the Rangers into a trap. After finding a small key at an evacuated Venjix outpost and factory, Dillon discovers that by combining his key with the one he found, his watch will play a new melody. This melody is immediately recognized as the tune that Tenaya whistles before going into combat. Without telling the other Rangers where he is going, he speeds into the wasteland. While waiting for Tenaya, he plays the new melody from his pocketwatch. She enters the scene whistling along, and stating that it is the only song she knows. He then plays his song, and convincingly states that she is his sister. At first, Tenaya doesn't believe him, but after a fight, Tenaya realizes that she has begun to bleed. After running a biological scan, she confirms that she is Dillon's sister. After Venjix is defeated for the last time, Dillon leaves Corinth with Tenaya and Summer to help rebuild the ravaged world. Super Megaforce Dillon and the other Ranger Operators returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality He is gruff, aloof and somewhat withdrawn—a bit of a loner amongst his peers. Despite this, he doesn't hesitate to help his teammates and has, specifically for Ziggy and Summer, verbally defended them. It's been hinted that Dillon may have romantic feelings for Summer. While in the burning Venjix factory, the two almost share a kiss until water falls on them. They almost kiss again on another occasion, but are interrupted by Gem and Gemma. Dillon was also strongly against the idea of Summer getting married, even after Summer accepted the fact that she needed to get married to help her family. It was also stated in Gemma's diary that Summer is totally caring especially when it comes to Dillon. Family *Tenaya - Sister Ranger Operator Series Black Arsenal * Series Black Rev Morpher * Rev Morpher Cell Chip * Engine Cell Chip series 5 * Engine Cell Chip series 6 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Black * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword * Rocket Blaster Special Ability Aside from using the Ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate their own personal ability without weaponry. * Invincibility Shield - Dillon can produce a shield that is impervious (similar to Sky Tate's "Force-Field Projection", but its colour is purple instead of blue) to almost any attack for 5 seconds. He must have full confidence that the barrier will protect him, or it will fail. Mastering this ability was critical for him to pilot the Wolf Cruiser. His special ability only works in ranger form. Episodes when he uses his invincibility shield: 5. Handshake 10. Ranger Blue 16. In or Out 25. Key to the Past 27. Control-Alt-Delete 31. Danger and Destiny Part I Zord Attack Vehicles * Wolf Cruiser * Croc Carrier Appearances: RPM Episodes 3-28, 30-31 Ranger Key The Ranger Black Key is Dillon's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as Ranger Black. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting against X-Borgs while Troy was absent. *Alongside Noah (Black Dino Ranger) and Gia (Black Aquitar Ranger) as part of a all-black legendary Ranger Mode in their fight against X-Borgs on the Animarium. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting Skeltox. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting Professor Cog. Gallery Image:Prrpm-blackf.png|A female version of Ranger Black as seen in Super Megaforce. Notes *Like R.J. from the previous series, Dillon's morphing call during his first morph, is in slow motion. Coincidentally, R.J. and Dillon are both Wolf-based Rangers. *Dillon shares several traits with the popular X-Men character Wolverine. Both of them have no memory of their pasts, don't know their own name, have unusual upgrades in their bodies and have aggressive attitudes. The only difference is that Wolverine's upgrade is an indestructible metal bonded to his skeleton while Dillon's upgrade is a cybernetic technology that enhances his physical attributes. Dillon's rivalry with Scott is also similar to Wolverine's rivalry with the X-Men leader Cyclops, whose name is also Scott. *The Red and Black Ranger rivalry between himself and Scott Truman is similar to that of the rivalry between Choujin Sentai Jetman's Red and Black Rangers, Ryu Tendoh and Gai Yuuki. *Dillon being a human that converted into a cyborg and escaped brainwashing from Venjix is a similar concept to the Showa , , , (manga only) and from . *The situation between Dillon and his sister, Tenaya, is similar to that of Red Space Ranger Andros and Karone. Both sets of siblings were separated, the sisters turned evil and fought against their brothers until they realized who they were and tried to help the Rangers, shortly before being kidnapped by their respective villains and brainwashed back into being evil, and then returned to being good near the end of their season. *Much like Ziggy, whose main Zord went from an Orca in Go-Onger to a shark in RPM, Dillon's Zord from a German shepherd to a wolf. Like Scott's case, this can be forgiven, as Dillion's Zord is shaped to resemble the top of a canine's head. *Dillon is different in many ways than Gunpei, his Sentai counterpart. While Gunpei's seriousness is usually a form of comic relief, Dillon is brooding and more of a "tough guy" and instead of being a police officer, he is instead a man bent on learning his past. Plus, while Gunpei and Hant (Ziggy's counterpart) get along very well, Dillon and Ziggy have a somewhat rocky relationship due to their conflicting personalities, though it has been shown on many occasions that Dillon does indeed consider Ziggy to be a close friend and puts a good amount of trust and belief in him. *Dillon shares his name (albeit different spelling) with a character from the MMPR season 2 episode The Wanna-Be Ranger, also named Dylan, that Alpha 5 befriended after teleporting to Angel Grove Park to rescue him. *He is the first Black Ranger to serve with a Green Ranger as part of the main 5. Followed by Chase Randall of Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. **He is also the first Black Ranger to work with a Green Ranger, since Mike Corbett from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. *He is the only Black Ranger to take the place of the team's Pink Ranger as opposed to taking the place of the team's Green Ranger. *His action figure refers to him as Wolf Ranger in reference to his Zord, though it's actually designed after a German Shepherd. He also shares the name with the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger from the last season before RPM. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Tetsuya Yano - The first Black Sentai to take the place of a Pink Ranger. References Category:RPM Category:Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Ranger Operators Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Additional Rangers Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Rivals Category:PR Canine-themed Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 5 Category:Mysterious Figures